In arrays of components such as solar cells or the like, relatively large displacements can occur between the components due to vibration and thermal stresses to which the arrays are subjected. These displacements may occur in any direction. Prior art interconnectors tend to break or tear during large amplitude displacements of the components. Even prior art interconnectors made of a mesh or having diamond shaped holes or provided with a fold or loop of extra material are unsatisfactory for large displacements. Also, the design of the interconnectors should be compatible with use in conventional automatic array assembly machines. Some prior art interconnectors are made in intricate designs of curved conductors having many tabs that must be soldered or welded. Such intricate interconnectors are so difficult to hold and position that automatic assembly is very complex. At present, they can only be soldered or welded manually.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an interconnector that will not break or tear during large amplitude displacements of the components which it interconnects.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an interconnector which presents an acceptable value of electrical resistance to the flow of current.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an interconnector which is compatible with use in conventional automatic assembly machines.